


a letter to the one i love: written by kwon soonyoung

by adorersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, One-Shot, song-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorersvt/pseuds/adorersvt
Summary: p.s. thank you for being the best friend that i could ever ask for. i'm sorry that i wasn't a good friend for you.





	a letter to the one i love: written by kwon soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the one i love - the temprees

dear j,

        i know that it's been a while since we've talked to each other. i'm sorry for that. i know you can tell that i've been avoiding you. i'm sorry for that, too. i thought that maybe what i've been feeling lately would go away if i avoided you, so that's what i did. i avoided you, but nothing happened. if anything, what i feel has gotten worse.  
        i wish i was lying when i say this, but... i'm in love with you. i'm in love with the way your nose crinkles if you find something disgusting. i'm in love with the way your eyes disappear if you smile too big. i'm in love with the way the way your mouth widens when you laugh and that you always lean forward when doing so. i'm in love with the way you can sing with a soft voice yet have a completely different tone while talking. i'm in love with the way you look under the warm glow of the sun. i'm in love with the way you light up when food and choke is placed in front of you. i'm in love with the way your brows furrow when you concentrate and when your tongue sticks out a little when you focus even harder. i'm in love with the way you care for people in the subtlest of ways. i'm in love with the way you aren't afraid to speak your mind. i'm in love with the way that you laugh at my jokes. i'm in love with the way you shy away from cute acts, despite being the cutest person alive. i'm in love with absolutely everything about you.  
        i wish i told you sooner.  
        this letter will never reach you in time, but i do love you. i don't regret it. i don't regret falling in love with your dark brown eyes and your naturally black hair. i don't regret falling for your smile and then falling in love with your entire being.  
        but i do regret something.  
        i regret avoiding you and not telling you sooner.  
        maybe you'd be smiling again if i hadn't been avoiding you. maybe you'd laugh again if i had told you sooner. maybe we'd be together if i told you sooner.  
        but i didn't. i wish i did.  
        you'll be getting this letter a day after i leave. i'll be moving to seoul and i won't be back for a long, long time.  
        do you remember that dream i told you i had? when we were kids? i'm going to fulfill that dream, jihoonie. i'm going to do whatever i can to shine on stage.   
        i'm moving to seoul because a company saw me dance. it was last year, when you, me, and the rest of the dance squad went to compete at jeju. do you remember it? when i was pulled backstage after we finished performing? it was someone who was scouting for someone who could become a star. i was told that i should audition to try and become a trainee. at the time, i wasn't sure if i'd be fit to join. even now, i'm not sure, but... i won't know until i try, right?  
        so i'm going to try.  
        i hope you try, too, jihoonie. you told me before that you don't have a nice voice, but i told you that you do.  
        i wasn't lying, jihoonie. you have the most beautiful voice in the entire world. so i hope that you try to reach your dreams, too.  
        i have to go now. the light has been on for too long and it's starting to get hot. i hope i see you again, jihoon. when i can face you without fear and maybe when i'm not madly in love with you. because then we could be friends again.

love,  
soonyoung

(p.s. thank you for being the best friend that i could ever ask for. i'm sorry that i wasn't a good friend for you.)


End file.
